1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation structures and more particularly pertains to a water level maintenance device for maintaining a water level within a fluid reservoir, such as a Christmas tree stand or aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of irrigation structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, irrigation structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art irrigation structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,782; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,009; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,176; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,252; and U.S. Pat. No. D,319,416.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a water level maintenance device for maintaining a water level within a fluid reservoir which includes a pump for supplying water from a container to the reservoir, a switch responsive to the water level of the reservoir to effect energization of the pump as the water level declines, and a resilient stopper coupled to the pump to permit mounting thereof to the upper end of an empty bottle or the like.
In these respects, the water level maintenance device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a water level within a fluid reservoir.